We are just like you
by animelover916
Summary: Me and my three friends that are like my sisters can control the major elements and we also have the Book Of Damnation but it's about our history and not the sons of Ipswich. We come back to Ipswich from New York because something is happening to the book and that's when we meet the Sons of Ipswich that our tied to our history and they may or may not be our soul mates.


We are just like you

A Caleb Danvers, Pougue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms love story.

* * *

Caleb Danvers Love Interest

**Name:** Jessica Links Crystal

**Nickname:** Earthquake or Earth

**Age:**18

**Family: **Scarlet (Mother) and Richard (Father).

**Looks:** Raven black hair with purple streaks in the front of her hair that reaches the middle of her back. She has brown eyes and she also has a nice body that she doesn't hide nor flaunt it. She is also muscular but it's not overkill.

**Likes:**Swimming, playing Foosball, watching the group play pool, English, helping take care of kids, cooking with her maid, helping Alex write new music, hanging out with Flame, Storm, and Hurricane, music, and playing guitar.

**Dislikes:** When Flame uses in public, Aaron, Kira, Kate, Sarah, people trying to get in her pants, people hurting her friends, jerks, people making fun of Flame, and her mom some times.

**Personality: **She is nice, caring, can be a bitch when people make fun of her friends, she likes to think she's the strongest in the group and keeps them in control, she can be very girly but has it under control, calm, and very collected.

**Past:** She lived in Ipswich her entire life until the summer after seventh grade when they decided to study in New York until her mom ordered them back for her Junior year at high school. She has known the girls her entire life and they always stick together no matter what. Her parents own and work at a clothing shop in Ipswich.

**Power: **Controls any type of earth which means she can control metal and anything that is made out of the earth.

* * *

Pougue Parry Love Interest

**Name: **Alexis Reech May

**Nickname: **Storm or Lexy

**Age: **17

**Birthday: **December 19

**Family: **Thalia (Mother), Kane (Father), and Juliet (Baby sister)

**Looks: **Brown hair with red streaks that reaches her shoulders. She has blue eyes along with a nice muscular curvy body but she doesn't flaunt it.

**Likes: **Swimming, playing pool, playing Foosball, , helping orphans, science, hanging out with Flame, Earthquake, and Hurricane, fixing her bike and helping fix bikes and cars at her parents own shop, music, and playing drums.

**Dislikes: **Aaron, Kira, Kate, Sarah, people trying to get into her pants, people hurting her friends, Earthquake's mom, jerks, people making fun of Flame, and people telling her how to dress.

**Personality: **She is nice, caring, loving, can get jealous at times, hate it when Alex and Jessica fight, can usually break up any fight, very sweet to all of her friends and the people she cares about, and will protect all of the people she loves.

**Past:** She lived in Ipswich her entire life until the summer after seventh grade when they decided to study in New York until her mom ordered them back for her Junior year at high school. She has known the girls her entire life and they always stick together no matter what. Her parents work in there own mechanics shop that she helps in most of the time because she loves fixing all of the cars and bikes.

**Power: **Control air and can make rain storms

* * *

Reid Garwin Love Interest

**Name: **Alex Zane Gray

**Nickname: **Flame or they call her Gray

**Age: **17

**Birthday: **February 13

**Family:** Lilah (Mother), Eric (Father), Drake (Older Brother), and Echo (Baby sister)

**Looks: **Strawberry blonde hair with blue streaks that reaches her lower black. She has blue-grey eyes with silver specks and has a nice lean body that's curvy but hides it.

**Likes: **Playing pool, reading, learning, math, watching Earth and Storm playing Foosball, running, helping out at Storm's parents shop, hanging out with Cane, Storm, and Earth, music, playing the guitar, singing, and playing bass.

**Dislikes: **Aaron, Kira, Kate, Sarah, pink, Earth's mom, people making fun of how she dresses, people hurting her friends, jerks, and large bodys of water.

**Personality:** Acts cold, caculating, that she doesn't care when people make fun of her when it actually hurts a lot,she's quiet and usually keeps to herself and only mostly talks to Rebecca, she's mysterious and that is how she acts at school but she is nice, caring, loving, hides her feelings but the girls can always tell when she does that, she will put the people she loves a head of her, and will risk her life for anyone she loves.

**Past: **She lived in Ipswich her entire life until the summer after seventh grade when they decied to study in New York until her mom ordered them back for her Junior year at high school. She has known the girls her entire life and they always stick together no matter what. Her father was in the Marines and her brother was going to join him before he died. At the end of seventh grade her parents and her older brother and baby sister were murdered and she had to watch them all be killed so when they found her the girls all agreed to go to school in a different state so that was why they went to New York.

**Power: **Control both fire and lightning and can create lightning storms.

* * *

Tyler Simms Love Interest

**Name: **Rebecca Marie Light

**Nickname: **Hurricane or Cane and Rain

**Age: **17

**Birthday: **June 14

**Family:** Layla (Mother), Sterling (Father), Drake (Older Brother)

**Looks: **Raven purple hair with black tips that partly covers her left eye and reaches her armpits. She has brown eyes and a nice athletic and muscular body but is very modest about it and doesn't show it off.

**Likes: **Swimming, playing pool, learning new things, history, playing around with computers, hanging with Flame, Storm, and Earthquake, music, and playing bass.

**Dislikes:** Aaron, Kate, Kira, Sarah, Earthquake's Mother, jerks, ping, people trying to get into her pants, people making fun of Flame, and people telling her how to dress.

**Personality:** She's nice, quiet, sweet, caring, can be a really mean to the people who make fun of the people she cares about, she usually hides her feelings but the girls can always tell what she's feeling, and will put the people she loves a head of her.

**Past: **She lived in Ipswich her entire life until the summer after seventh grade when they decided to study in New York until her mom ordered them back for her Junior year at high school. She has known the girls her entire life and they always stick together no matter what. Her dad is in the Marines along with her older brother.

**Power: **Control any type of water and blood but only during a full moon.


End file.
